So Lyrical
by Guitarchick727
Summary: After chatting online for several months, Audrey and Tom decide that its time to meet in person. Neither one of them know what they're getting themselves into...not until they're in too deep. Tom Fletcher and OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The sound of an instant message received rang from my laptop speakers waking me up from my light sleep. I glanced over at the digital clock on my nightstand: 6:02 a.m.; same time every morning and every night, before I went to school and before I went to bed. This had been going on for about eight months, this friendship.

It all started late one night while I needed help writing a song. I had the lyrics…now I just needed the melody. I searched on-line all night trying to find a musician's help forum, until I finally found one. I posted my lyrics and my thoughts about how I wanted the song to sound. After posting it, I fiddled around with my guitar until an instant message popped up on my screen. I didn't recognize the screen name, but it had to be someone from the forum because the message was in chord progressions. I wrote them down in a notebook and played the chords while singing to hear how it sounded. It was just what I was looking for. I wrote back, "Thank you for your help. I really appreciate it."

I thought that would be it, but it didn't stop there. We kept talking that night about music, about writing songs and a little about life. I made it clear that I wasn't going to be openly honest with him about who I was or even show him a picture. I wanted to keep myself safe from him in case he happened to be a stalker or some perverted old man. He understood my concern and wasn't willing to do the same. All I knew about him was that his name was Tom and that he was from England. All he knew about me was that my name was Audrey and I was from America.

Eight months of conversing and I had to say that I really started to want to see what Tom looked like, but I knew better. I really started to enjoy talking to him that after a while I started to naturally get up in the morning when I knew I was going to talk to him. And I would make sure that I was home around ten to talk to him. It was a habit.

I got out of bed and fixed my hair. True I wasn't seeing him, but I still wanted to look good. I sat in front of my Dell laptop trying to adjust my eyes to the light.

GuitarGeek717: Morning Sunshine.  
FallingStar727: Hey stranger…how are you doing?  
GuitarGeek717: I'm alright. How'd you sleep?  
FallingStar727: Eh…I had some pretty weird dreams.  
GuitarGeek717: Like what? Not nightmares?  
FallingStar727: No, just weird dreams. One was that I was going to meet you. And I was very hesitant, but you finally convinced me and when we did meet you didn't have a face.  
GuitarGeek717: Maybe that wasn't a dream.  
FallingStar727: What's that supposed to mean?  
GuitarGeek717: Maybe it was a premonition.  
FallingStar727: And why's that?  
GuitarGeek717: I'll be in New York City in two days. Now I know how you're afraid I'm a stalker or some perverted old man but I'm not. I would hope the last few months would convince you of that. But do me a favor and at least think about it, please.  
FallingStar727: Ok…I will, but right now I've got to get in the shower.  
GuitarGeek717: Well let me know if you decide anything. Have a good day.  
FallingStar727: I will and you too. I'll talk to you tonight.  
GuitarGeek717: I'll be here. Bye.

I put up one of my lyrical away messages so I could jump in the shower. Way to drop a bomb on me. He couldn't have told me any sooner? At least I could have more time to think about it then. This seemed so rushed. I wanted to meet him, but I knew better. He could still be a psychopath. I needed to talk to someone about this.

I finished getting ready and was about to head downstairs when I looked at Tom's screen-name. He had an away message up. Curiosity killed the cat, I looked. 'Remember when you said we'd never see each other? Well I've seen you in my dreams and you've seen me in yours. Now let's meet in person. Take a chance, wish on a falling star." He always knew how to put a smile on my face.

I made my way to the kitchen in the apartment I shared with Ashley, my best friend from high school. She was always there for me. Sure on the outside she seemed flimsy, like changing the way she spelled her name or the way she changed her hair, but she never let me down. This week she was Ashleigh with bleach blonde hair with red and blue extensions. When I got to the kitchen she was sitting at the bar eating. I plopped down next to her and buried my head in my arms. "What's the matter with you?"

"You know that guy I've been talking to?" I said through the little space between my arms.

"The internet bloke?" she asked in reference of him being British.

I shook my head. "He's going to be in the city on Thursday. And best of all he wants to meet!"

Ashleigh took another spoonful of oatmeal and asked with her mouth full, "What's the problem?"

"He wants to meet me in person." What didn't she get about this? Didn't she know how dangerous this was?

She looked at me dumbfounded. "I don't understand how that's a problem. You've been talking to this guy for months. If he was some crazy nut job he would have moved onto another girl already. So you're really not taking that big of a risk…" Ash dragged on, but I was distracted by a song that was on the radio.

"Life's getting harder day by day, and I don't now what to do, what to say…" those were my lyrics; that was my song.

"Shut up for a minute," I yelled at Ash. She looked at me surprised, but she did shut her mouth. I turned up the volume to the radio and listened to the song without any interruptions. The lyrics were my lyrics; the music was the same way Tom had suggested.

"That was 'Not Alone,' by a new British band called McFly. You heard it here first on Z100."

"That's my song!" I screamed out.

"What?"

I turned to Ashleigh, "I wrote that song, those are my lyrics. Okay, I didn't write the music but…" and then it hit me. "I'm going to kill him. I can't believe he would do that to me." I paced around the room.

"Who did what? And why are you freaking?" Ashleigh asked.

"Tom. Tom helped me write the music to the lyrics I wrote, but he went and stole my lyrics and released it without my consent." I slammed my fist into the bar. I thought Tom was a nice guy. I actually thought I could trust him, but then again it all goes back to the fact that I met him on the internet. I started to pace again faster and faster trying to think of something I could do to stop this song from airing without my permission.

Ashleigh got off of the bar and stopped me from pacing. "Why don't you just agree to meet him and give him a piece of your mind about what he did with the song? That gives you a reason to meet him in person…you can resolve this whole, 'I wrote the lyrics, but he wrote the music,' deal. And since I know everything that's going on…I must be there too." She finally let go of me and put both hands on her hips being so proud of herself.

"You're right. This does give me a reason to meet him. Boy is he going to get a piece of my mind. I'm going to tell him now." I patted Ash's arm and headed back to my room. I sat down at my computer and starred at Tom's screen-name. He still had his away message on. I read it over once more. He was one of the sweetest guys I had ever talked to but he really hurt me by taking my song and not giving me any credit for it. I double clicked on his screen-name and sent a quick message: "I'm ready to take the next step. I wanna see who I've been talking to for the last several months. Give me the details of where you're staying and when you want to meet. Hope to see or talk to you soon. XOXO, Audrey." I read it over three or four times before I realized I couldn't make it sound any better. I hit the enter key on my keyboard and sent the message through cyberspace to him. I waited in front of my computer to see if he would write back but no response. I closed my laptop and headed off to my first class of the day. This guy had no idea what he was getting himself into and neither did I.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Tom and I agreed not to meet on Thursday because it because it would be too rushed for him. His plane was to land at four in the afternoon and he wanted to spend the rest of the night sleeping. I didn't mind so much because I know I would want to sleep after a long plane ride too. We agreed to meet the next day for lunch. As a security reason, I was bringing Ashleigh and he was bringing his band-mates.

Friday morning I woke up with a feeling of butterflies in my stomach. Tom had been one of the nicest guys I had ever talked to and I knew I couldn't let him get away with my lyrics. I had to do this. Although my intentions for meeting him weren't to be friendly, I still wanted to look good. I decided to wear my favorite pair of blue jeans and a black fitted t-shirt. I added my usual leather star bracelets to accessorize. My hair was another thing altogether. Every time I would start to straighten my hair it would do the opposite and start to puff up. After fighting for a half hour, I gave up. I pulled my light brown hair into a black hair tie and just let it fall from it.

I couldn't resist looking at his screen-name before I left my room. I sat down at the laptop figuring I'd see that he was still sitting at his computer waiting for me to send him an instant message. But to my surprise he had an away message on: Today's the day I get to see the beautiful face of a beautiful person. My heart skipped a beat, not just any could say something like that and do that to me. But I had to remember he wrote things like that all the time so maybe it was just a song lyric.

I met Ashleigh in the kitchen to find her in a mini skirt and a red tank top. She looked good; I know she was going so she could get a date. Don't get me wrong, she's not a slut; she's just guy crazy. We did last minute checks and we headed to the hotel the guys were staying at.

When we arrived there were four guys standing in the lobby holding a piece of paper each. As we went into the lobby, I could read each piece. They spelled out Audrey and the last piece of paper had a heart on it. It was hard to place which one was Tom. Each one had the face of a Tom. But I had narrowed it down to two of the four men. The youngest looking had to be no more than 18, while the mullet proved to be not as sophisticated as the Tom I knew. The two that were left was a tough call. The one with the brunette hair was smiling as if anticipating someone important. The blonde looked nervous as if he was going to lose the lunch we had eaten yet. I had no time to go through all the facts that I knew about Tom to figure out which one he was so I took my best bet. The guy holding the paper with heart had to be Tom. I went up to him and let him have it.

"Who do you think you are? I trusted you, okay not completely, but I did. Why did you take my lyrics?" The guy was just standing there with a confused look on his face. "Well?"

The blonde guy, who was holding 'Au,' and looked nervous, came over and stepped between me and 'Tom.' "Audrey, I'm Tom. That's Danny. Can I talk to you a minute to explain?" I looked at Tom, the real Tom this time. He was taller than me by about seven or eight inches. He had on black jeans and a black button up shirt with pink stars on it. I could tell it was him after looking him up and down based on just talking to him. I followed him to one of the couches to talk.

We sat relatively close to each other considering it was the first time we were meeting. "Well, let me apologize for the way I acted back there. I was just so annoyed by the fact that you stole my lyrics."

Tom laughed, "Don't worry about it. If I thought someone stole my lyrics, I would have reacted the same way. But before you freak out again, let me explain. I figured since we were coming out here anyway, I'd ask you in person. I wanted to know if you would give us consent to use your lyrics. See we released it because we were pressured to put a song on the radio. But we would give you credit for it on the record and paid for it. Now I know it's been played on the radio already, but we will pull it from airwaves if you don't want us to use it."

"Why couldn't you have just told me before you came? Why couldn't you have mentioned something regarding that you and your band were considering of using my song and then maybe things wouldn't have been so bad? I mean there were so many things you could have told me, that you should have told me. I didn't like that you didn't mention that you were coming here until two days before you were actually going to be here. Do you realize that you are very bad at communicating?" Okay, maybe I was being a bitch, but I knew better than to be easy with him. He seemed like the kind of guy that would just get close to you just to screw you over.

He took one of my hands in his and held it, but not in the romantic kind of way in the movies, but more of the trust me I'm not going to let you fall and hurt yourself. "I know you must think I'm a loser and have no intentions of being a friend of yours for the long run. But I want you to know that you're wrong, if that's what you are thinking. I never mentioned us coming here because I didn't want you to not to meet me. I figured that if you had enough to lay out all the good points and all the bad points you wouldn't agree to meet me. I just wanted to get to know you in person. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you in last several days."

"Oh, um…since you put it that way, yeah, sure. I was mad because you never said anything. But I'm glad you did the song because its way better with your voices than mine."

Tom hugged me. His arms around me made the butterflies come back. When he let go, I felt sad for a moment but Tom lightened the mood. "Well, let me formally introduce myself. Hi, I'm Tom Fletcher or GuitarGeek717 as you know me. It's nice to finally meet you."

I chuckled quietly. "Hi, I'm Audrey Douglas or FallingStar727. It's great to meet you." We hugged again. I liked having his arms around me. As we were together my stomach rumbled quite loudly. I could feel my face get hot. I was so embarrassed.

"I guess we should get to lunch," he laughed. I couldn't say anything; I just nodded my head. He wrapped on arm around my shoulders and we joined the group again.

After clearing the air with Tom and Danny, we all went out to lunch. I had a really good time talking to the guys and not just because they have great accents. Tom and I acted as if we had known each other for years. We were finishing each others sentences. I was going to like having Tom around. I wouldn't have to ask him how to put the right words to the right music and wait hours to get an answer. He was here and I was going to take advantage of this time. I was going to have fun with him. And apparently so was Ash. The few hours that we spent with them she seemed to really connect with Dougie. Dougie, like Ashleigh, liked to change his look.

This had the looks of a promising summer or at least what was left of it. I couldn't wait to see what else was to happen. All I knew was that it was going to be a summer of music.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Tom wanted to take advantage of out time together. He wasted no time in showing that either. The next day as I was in class, he sent me a cute little text message: 'You. Me. Something to eat?' I checked my clock on my phone and told him I would meet him at 1:15 at the café around the corner from the hotel. Meeting him then would give me a half hour to change. I had just rolled out of bed and threw on clean clothes before heading to class. I couldn't meet him looking less than presentable.

When I go there, I was hoping Ashleigh wasn't there. True she was my best friend but I knew she would have some stupid advice that I would never need. She always knew those kinds of things. But as soon as I unlocked the door I smelt incense and heard her yell from her room, "Why are you home so early?"

Normally I would have stayed in the student center at NYU to study until work. She had me down the second I would open the door. "Hey Ash," I yelled back. "Just meeting a friend for lunch, so I decided to change." I walked past her room without looking in.

"Good idea because you look like shit. Who are you meeting? And don't tell me Tom."

I switched from black sweatpants to my favorite denim jeans and rolled my eyes at her first comment. As she asked who I was meeting I tossed on an aqua and lilac off the shoulder shirt. I poked my head through the top of the shirt and asked back, "What if it is Tom?"

I heard her footsteps coming towards my room. She stood in the doorway as I put on a pair of black star earrings. "Well, usually when a guy invites you to lunch it means that he's not interested in you, he only wants a friend." She put her free hand on her hip and waited for a reply.

"Who said I'm interested?" I asked switching my eyebrow ring. I turned to her and she pointed to my ears.

"You only put earrings in when it's something important."

I did a once over in the mirror. I was happy with what I was wearing. I pushed past Ash and towards the door. "Well, I'm off to lunch with Tom. I'll see you later."

"Fine, ignore me, do whatever you want!" she yelled as I was walking out the door. If she said anything else after that, I don't know; I slammed the door.

By the time I arrived at the café, Tom looked bored out of his mind. The hostess came toward me and I pointed to Tom. I walked past her and right to the seat across from Tom. When he noticed I was standing there he stood up to greet me. "Sorry, I'm late. Ashleigh kept giving me useless information." Tom wrapped his right arm around my waist as he kissed my cheek.

He pulled my chair out and pushed it in when I sat down. "I thought you were going to stand me up."

"No, I would have called if I needed to cancel. But better late than never, right? I'm here now." I looked up at him, my eyes meeting his. I smiled brightly at him.

The waitress took our order and left us to talk. "So what was your roommate going on about?"

"She was telling me how if a guy likes you he won't invite you on a day date. A day date means he's only looking for a friend. Well, I'm not going to say no to someone who's going to be here for a short amount of time."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't listen to her. Otherwise I would have been one lonely guy." Tom smiled at me again.

I took a sip of my margarita. "You must get used to being lonely. I mean you're always on tour. I'm sure you started to miss your family and your girlfriend…" I dragged on by taking another sip of my drink.

Tom laughed, "I don't have a girlfriend. It's too hard to keep a girlfriend when you're on tour, but yeah it gets lonely on tour."

We chatted through the meal that we shared. He was funny, funnier than I thought, but how funny can you be online? I enjoyed being with him. I wasn't looking for someone to date. It was just nice to meet a guy I could talk to.

As we were finishing up our coffees, Tom perked up. "Oh, before I forget, the guys and I want to invite you to a little show we're doing tonight. It's just at a little place called Java…"

I cut him off, "Joe's. Ashleigh and I go to see the bands almost all the time. I've even had a set or two there. We'll definitely be there. Thanks for inviting us."

"By the way, what time is it?" he pulled out his cell and looked shocked. "Oh, Audrey, I'm sorry but I have to get back to the hotel. Promise me you'll be there tonight."

"Promise, I'll see you there. Good luck in case I don't see you before the show." Tom wrapped his arms around me and gave me a kiss on the cheek good-bye.

"Thanks, I'll see you late. Bye." I watched him head off in the opposite direction as me. I waited until I couldn't see him anymore before I headed home.

When Ashleigh and I finally arrived at Java Joe's, the boys were setting up. We sat in our usual spot: table closest to the bar in the back. Tom looked out into the crowd as he sat down the start to play. He noticed me and mouthed 'Hi.' I did the same thing to him. Dougie waved to us as he saw us sitting there. Tom and Danny strummed a few chords to make sure their guitars were in tune.

Tom leaned toward the microphone when they were ready. "Hey everyone, we're McFly. We're a band from England. We just released our first single to the radio stations. It's called 'Not Alone.' Here it is." Tom's eyes met mine and he nodded. The guys started to play my song. I watched as the guys played and sang. Tom was very into his performance. His eyes were shut tightly and you could tell he was putting his whole heart into the song. It touched me that he was taking the song to hear. He was putting his heart and soul into every note and chord that he sang and played.

I watched him and thought to myself that this I what his life was meant to be. He put so much passion into his music and I was happy enough to have him in my life. But as I sate there staring at him my heart skipped a beat. At that moment I saw Tom in a different light. I finally realized that I had a crush on him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I decided that it was best to keep my feelings to myself. I didn't even tell Ashly. I wouldn't be able to deal with her told-you-so-attitude. And I wasn't going to tell Tom either. I didn't want to risk losing him as a friend. Beside it was only a tiny crush; it's not like I was in love with him.

Tom and I had talked about writing a song together if we ever met in person. A week after the coffee shop gig, Tom and I had decided to meet up at my apartment when Ashly wasn't around. I didn't want her bothering us. We needed to work with no distractions. And Ashly was a huge a distraction. I usually wrote my songs late at night while she was asleep. So when Tom arrived, he was surprised it was so quiet.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever been somewhere this quiet. It's never peaceful when you have the three stooges around. Dougie has to be the worst though, with his porn."

I covered my eyes with my hand and groaned. "I didn't need to know that."

Tom wrapped his arm around my shoulder, "Be thankful you don't live with him."

We headed into my bedroom where we got setup with our guitars, microphones and a notebook. I jotted down a few lines of lyrics that were running through my head at the moment.

'_Tell me who should I be to make you love me_

_Tell me what does it mean to be alone.'_

Tom liked them and added his little part to it.

'_Can't you see me standing staring out from a distance_

_Hear my cry if you'd only listen_

_Out of focus into me and you.'_

Soon enough the chorus was down. The rest of the song took a little time to figure out. We couldn't seem to agree on a main idea for the song. We knew it would be a love song, but we just weren't sure on how to convey our point. I started to get stressed out. If I can't think of anything to put down to finish a song, I start to get frustrated. I had a habit of tossing my hair when I got annoyed. Tom noticed right away. He put down his guitar on my bed and stood up behind me. He took my hands and held them up so he could take my guitar from off my shoulder. He eased my arms down to my side and he started to give me a relaxing massage. He worked his hands on my neck and shoulders. My eyes fluttered closed and I started to hum lightly. And as the massage got a little better I started to sing what was to become the first verse:

'_Kiss me fool, if you care  
If your words have any meaning.  
Playing it cool is so unfair  
Why this veil of secrecy?  
God forbid, your friends found out what we did  
Why can't someone like you be someone like me?'_

Tom laid his chin on my shoulder and whispered lightly in my ear, "Feel better?" I nodded my head and opened my eyes to start to add the lyrics onto the chorus. Tom went back to his seat and pulled it up to my laptop. "Hum the song again for me Audrey." I looked at him and knew what he wanted. I closed my eyes and started to hum the way I thought the song should sound. He started clicking and typing away on the computer as I sang. As I finished humming, Tom stopped typing. I opened my eyes to see Tom's lips curled into a smile toward me. His eyes were bright and I could see the pride he had in me.

"Let's listen to it," I said wanting to hear what we had so far. Tom pressed the play button and I closed my eyes letting the music fill my mind. I started to sing the lyrics that we wrote. When I stopped singing, I couldn't help but have a huge smile on my face. "I really like it."

"Me too. You sound great." His smile was warm and I felt the butterflies in my stomach.

We spent about another two hours writing the song. We knew what the song was about so it wasn't so hard, but finding the right lyrics can be tricky. The music was done we just needed to make a bridge. It ended up being my favorite part of the song.

After finishing the song, Tom and I decided to make ourselves something to eat and watch a little TV. We were sitting on the couch in my living room watching Law & Order when the phone behind us rang. I wasn't in the mood to answer the phone so I sat there and ignored it.

Tom looked at me weird, "Aren't you going to answer that?"

"No, I'll let the machine get it. If it's important they'll leave a message, otherwise they won't."

Tom and I sat there waiting for the machine to click on. As my voice ended our outgoing message to the caller, the voice of the caller took over. "Hey Ashly, it's Danny. I wanted to call you and let you know that Harry, Dougie and I are planning a surprise party for Tom. But then we realized Audrey's birthday is only a few days after his, so it's for both Audrey and Tom. It's going to be at that bar in Times Square, the 12 Inch Bar. It's only going to be the four of us and you and Audrey. But don't tell Audrey or Tom because then it won't be a surprise…" Tom and I looked at each other and started laughing.

I turned around and pressed the speaker phone button and started to talk to Danny. "Hey Bolton boy."

"Oh, hi Audrey. You didn't just hear the message I was leaving, did you?"

I laughed and Tom and I said at the same time, "We both did."

We heard him sigh and finally added, "Okay, well you both know so I guess its not a surprise anymore. Could you just let Ashly know?"

"Yeah, and next time you're planning a surprise party don't call the person's house that you're planning the party for, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll see you soon. Bye," he said as he hung up.

Tom and I laughed for the rest of the night talking about how dumb Danny could be at times. We knew he meant well, but sometimes we felt like we couldn't help me. By the end of the night, it was hard for me and Tom to say good-bye. We had gotten so used to being together that it got harder to say bye. When we finally did say good-bye it was the same kiss-on-the-cheek-I'll-call-you-tomorrow good-bye. But I knew that this was going to be one good birthday.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The party was set for July 22, five days after Tom's birthday and five days before mine. Tom and I didn't mind that it was only a small party. We liked our little group; it was nice only having a few people. Too many people can get disruptive and crazy. We liked it simple.

We were all meeting at our apartment so we could head over together. As I was getting ready, Ashly poke her head in my room. "Hey birthday girl," she leaned against the door pane like usual.

"It's not my birthday yet. What's up?" I rummaged through my closet to find the right top to wear.

"I know it's not your birthday _yet_, I got you something that I think you'll want." I turned my head to see what she was talking about. She pulled out a black tank top with a blue and pink star on the back. I had seen the shirt in the window of the QuikSilver store. I was going to buy it but didn't have the money.

"Ash, you shouldn't have. How did you pay for it?" She handed the shirt to me. I switched from my Vans t-shirt to my new top.

"Don't worry about it. I just knew you wanted it. But I got you these too." Ashly pulled a tiny box out of her front jean pocket. She placed the box in my hand. I took off the lid to see matching earrings. I hugged her close. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks, Ash." I took the earrings out of the box and put them in my ears. "I guess we should get going."

Ash and I headed to the door when the guys came in. "Hey everybody," I greeted them.

"Hey," Tom said giving me the usual hello. "Ready to party?"

Ash wrapped her arm around my shoulder and said, "Of course she is, it's her birthday. Let's go party!"

Ashly, Harry, Dougie and Danny started walking out. Tom and I hung back for a moment. "Happy birthday, baby," Tom said. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the corner of my lips and my cheek. He hadn't done that before nor had he called me baby. Maybe he was being this way because it was my birthday.

"Happy birthday, Tom."

"We should probably catch up to them." Tom took my hand in his as we started toward the bar.

I was having a great time dancing with my friends. True, we all had a buzz on, but none of us were out of control. About two hours after we arrived all of us headed into the VIP lounge. Tom and I cuddled together at the one end of the couch. He was whispering in my ear about how beautiful I looked. A smile was stuck on my face for good.

"Hey, we've got a surprise for you two," Harry announced.

Tom and I sat up to see Dougie and Ashly carrying over a cake for us. The cake was covered in shooting stars and said in script, 'Happy Birthday Audrey and Tom!' I'm surprised the cake wasn't on fire because of all the candles.

"Before you count, there are 46 candles. 2 for each of you and one for good luck for the both of you," Harry explained.

Ashly and Dougie placed the cake on the table in front of us. Tom had his arm around my waist as we waited to blow out the candles. The others started to sing the Birthday song. It sounded great except for Ash, who I think is tone-deaf. When they finished singing, Tom and I looked at each other before blowing the candles out. I knew what my wish was.

"Tom I hope you don't mind but I got you a little something," Ashly said digging through her purse. She pulled out a tiny book and had another square wrapped present. "Here you go." She handed them both to Tom. He looked at the small one first: a little green journal. "For you to write you lyrics." He opened the wrapped present to reveal a black notebook with a blue eighth note on the cover. He looked inside to see sheet paper. "To write the music to your lyrics."

He stood up and hugged her. "Thanks I know I'll use these." He came back by me. He leaned close to me and whispered to me, "I'm going to use the loo. I'll be right back." He kissed my cheek before leaving.

"Don't think we didn't get you anything Audrey," Dougie said. Each guy handed me a little white box.

I opened Danny's first. It was a black leather bracelet with stars all around it. It looked like one of the bracelets that they sold in a set of two. I opened Harry's next. It was the other bracelet: a light brown leather bracelet with one gold star on it. "Aren't these two supposed to be in a set, together?" I asked jokingly.

"I knew she would notice," Harry said hitting Danny's arm. Danny fell onto the couch because of it.

"I got you something for you that I didn't get with these two idiots." Dougie handed me a medium sized box. I opened it to see a new star strap for my guitar, purple picks and a metallic purple pick guard. "Ashly and I got you the pick guard together."

I got up to give everyone hugs, "Thanks guys. You are the best."

When Tom came back, he linked his hand with mine. "Lets go back on to the dance floor," he pulled me into the middle of the floor when the DJ made an announcement.

"This song goes out to a special Jersey girl. Happy birthday." The DJ switched tracks and I instantly recognized the song: Bon Jovi's, 'Living on a Prayer.' This was the song all Jersey girls knew. I had mention to Tom that this was one of they songs that got me into music. If it weren't for this song I might not have met Tom.

Tom leaned close and said, "Happy birthday, baby." He took my arms and put them around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist. We swayed back and forth. Everyone around us was grinding. We were slow dancing in the middle of the floor.

I looked up to him. "Thanks. This has been one of my best birthdays. I'm glad that I got to spent it with you."

"I'm happy you had such a good time. Thank you for giving me such a great birthday too."

"No problem," I said still looking in his eyes. I watched him as he moved a strand of hair out of my eyes. He put his hand on my neck and moved toward me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before his lips met mine. It was a great first kiss to have with him. I'm sure it's the one first kiss with someone that I would remember until the day I die. His lips were soft and he was gentle. It was just like the movies. When we finally separated, he kissed my forehead and held me close. My wish came true.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Tom and I spent the next month looking for gifts for each other. Nothing seemed to fit. We would find something and realize that it wasn't good enough for the other.

One day as were sitting at my apartment, we were talking about the tattoos we both had. He told me about the star tattoo that Danny designed for him and the one he designed for Danny. I told him about the star on my shoulder I got as a rebellious thing at the age of 16 and the eighth not on the back of my neck. We were cuddled on the couch when I said, "Why don't we get matching tattoos? Like a star and the outline would be 'Kiss Me Fool' like the title of our song. Something that only you and I know the meaning to."

"That's a good idea. We both like stars and we both wrote the song. It could be our little secret." He pulled me toward him and kissed my forehead.

I got up from the couch and grabbed paper from my printer. I sat back down on the couch and started to doodle on the page. When I finished, I showed Tom. He liked it but added color to it. He wanted his blue and he made mine pink. "Let's go." He helped me off the couch.

When we arrived at the tattoo parlor, we were the only ones there. Tom placed his hands on my hips and pulled me close to him as we waited for someone to help us. He started to put little kisses down my neck when a bald guy with tattoos covering his arms. "Hi, can I help you?"

Tom stopped kissing my neck and pulled the design out of his pocket. "We were wondering if we could get these done." He placed the paper on the counter in front of us.

"Sure, no problem. Where were you intending on putting them?"

"I want mine on my hip and Tom wanted his on his right wrist," I explained.

The tattoo guy left us to fill out the forms and to make the stencils for our tattoos. I looked at Tom after finishing my form. I smiled widely and wrapped my arms around his waist. He turned to me and kissed me. Looking into his, I knew that I had never been happier in my life.

Tom let me go first. He held my hand as I was getting the tattoo done. It hurt more than I thought. But I got through it and watched him as he got his done. I swore at one point I saw tears in his eyes, maybe it was just the glare from the light. After we finished the guy took a picture of both of them to add to the display book out front.

When we were finished getting out tattoos, we went out to eat. He held my hand during dinner. He made me feel like I was the only girl in the room. By the time he took me home, I knew what was happening to me. Every time his hand brushed my cheek, I would blush. Every time he would whisper in my ear, my stomach would fill with butterflies. Every time he kissed me, my heart would skip a bead.

Later that night, I couldn't seem to fall asleep. Tom was the only thing on my mind. I didn't know how I let myself fall for him. Sure, he is cute, funny, smart, talented, and everything I look for in a guy. But I wasn't looking for a love interest. No matter how it happened, it did, and I wasn't going to fight it.

I was sitting in front my computer fooling around on my myspace, adding a new picture of my newest tattoo. I was adding the caption to my picture when an instant message popped up. Of course, it was Tom.

**GuitarGeek717**: What are you doing up so late?

**FallingStar727**: Can't sleep. What about you?

**GuitarGeek717**: Same. Danny's snoring really loudly.

**FallingStar727: **Sorry, hun. I have all these thoughts running through my head, so I can't sleep.

**GuitarGeek717:** What's running through your mind?

**FallingStar727**: You.

**GuitarGeek717**: Why's that?

**FallingStar727**: This maybe a little forward, but I think I have a crush on you. That sounds so juvenile.

**GuitarGeek717**: It's not juvenile.

**FallingStar727**: It's just that ever since you kissed me, all I think about is you. I didn't want this to happen. And I wasn't sure I should tell you, but I did and I hope it doesn't ruin our friendship.

I sat there waiting for a reply. He could say one of two things: I felt the same way or I see you as just a friend. Of course I hoped he would say he felt the same way, but if he didn't' I wouldn't be upset or hold it against him. He was a great guy and I wasn't going to let my childish feelings get in the way.

**GuitarGeek717**: Sorry, I took so long. Mum just called to check in.

**FallingStar727**: No problem.

**GuitarGeek717: **Don't worry about your feelings. You know I think you're beautiful. I love being around you. I'm glad that you told me.

**FallingStar727**: I'm glad that I told you then. I guess I'll head to bed now since I started to get drowsy when you left before.

**GuitarGeek717**: Sorry about that. I'll call you tomorrow. Night.

**FallingStar727: **Don't worry about it. Night. xoxo

I put up an away message and sighed with relief. I crawled into my bed and shut my eyes. My mind was at ease because I told him. I fell asleep thinking everything was okay.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Things got weird after that night. Ashlee changed her name, but kept her natural hair color and got her lip pierced and she hates needles. Dougie talked her into it. I started to get really stressed about school which never happens and let Ash give me a massage for the first time. Worst of all Tom was being shady. Every time I talked to him he said Fletch was driving them crazy with all the promoting they were doing. They were doing interviews, performances and photo shoots. Tom explained he spent all of his free time sleeping because of the hours he was working. I tried to set up a day so we could go to lunch but he was too busy working on the next album. I didn't let it bother me at first but when one week turned into three it stated to hurt.

I was home early from work on Friday night. My manager could tell my mind wasn't on work and sent me home to get some rest. I sat at my computer and hoped that Tom would message or call me. Ashlee wasn't home so the house was quiet until I heard the front door close. I went to see who it was. I heard two voices laughing one belonged to Ash but the other I wasn't sure about. I went to the living room to see Ash with Dougie.

"Hey, I thought you were at work," Ash said when she saw me.

"John let me go early. I wasn't feeling good. Where did you guys go?"

"We went to that comedy club on 46th. It was pretty funny,"

I had to ask one question, "Did Tom go with you?"

Dougie looked at Ashlee. "No, he went out with Danny and Harry."

I know the look on my face saddened although I tried not to frown. "Oh," I said quietly. "Well, I'm going to be. Night." I turned to go back to my room. And I heard Ash and Doug say 'night' just as low.

I sat in front of my computer again staring at the picture of all six of us taken at the club. Tom had his arm around me, both of us smiling widely. Dougie was making a face and Ash had her tongue hanging out of her mouth. Danny and Harry were holding their drinks up. We were an odd bunch, but somehow we all fit together.

I opened my myspace and the song on my page started to play. Tears stung my eyes. I had uploaded, 'Kiss Me Fool,' after we wrote it and I, unconsciously, forgot about it. It reminded me of him and he wasn't being his usual Tom. He hurt me, he lied to me. He said things were okay. Well obviously they aren't.

I got up from my desk and grabbed my music notebook off my nightstand. All the thoughts running through my head were perfect for a song and I didn't need any help on it this time. This was my song just for him. The lyrics just poured out of me like a waterfall along with my tears. I was hurt and I so didn't want this to happen but it did. Every word I wrote down I felt from the heart. I cried the whole time until I came up with the finished version.

_So what if I came clean_

_And told you all you mean to me_

_So what if I meant every word I said_

_Baby don't let it go to your head_

_So what if I write your name_

_Cuz your always on my brain_

_In a heart, I paint it crimson red_

_Baby don't let it go to your head_

_Don't be getting any big ideas_

_Let me make it clear_

_Just cuz I cant go on_

_Just cuz I die when you're gone_

_Just cuz I think of you in bed_

_Don't let it go to your head_

_If I looked in your eyes_

_One too, too many times_

_And memorized every word you said_

_Don't let it go to your head_

_So what if I want to kiss_

_From your toes up to your lips_

_It don't mean that you've had me yet_

_You're gonna be good I bet_

_I'm the one who's in control here_

_Let me make it clear_

I recorded the song and put my heart into the performance as much as I put into the song. I saved the file and sent it as an attachment to him. I wanted him to know how I felt and this is how I felt. I was angry with him and hurt by him. Something I thought I would never be.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

I was stupid enough to believe that that song would change his mind because it didn't. He didn't email me, didn't instant message me, and he didn't call me. He wanted nothing to do with me. I never thought Tom would be like this. I guess I was wrong, very wrong.

Two weeks after I wrote my song, the boys were planned to go back to England. Two nights before they were to leave, Ashlee threw them a going away party at the apartment. I was there for the first five minutes. I had work and it was a good excuse to get out of there without talking to anybody else. Tom and I didn't look at each other; we didn't acknowledge that we were in the same room. I was nice to all the other guys. I told each of them to keep in touch with us and we get their next CD free. I gave each guy a kiss good-bye because I wasn't going to the airport to say good-bye. They all understood considering my situation with Tom.

I figured I would spend the day in bed and just wallow because that's what I did best when I was upset. But after about an hour of watching nothing special on TV, I had to do something. I turned on the radio next to my computer. I hoped that listening to music would make me feel better. I opened my email and still there was nothing from Tom. I turned off the monitor not wanting to sit in front of it thinking about him. I picked up my radio and carried it to the bathroom.

The water felt good against my skin. Taking a shower usually helped me clear my mind; it was the one place that I had absolute peace. It was the one place that I could think and no one could bother me. As the water poured over my body it made it clear that Tom was never going to change his mind. He wasn't crazy about me. All he wanted was someone to fool around with. He never wanted me. I could barely hear the radio with all the thinking I was doing. But for some reason my mind made me focus on what was being said. At the moment Romeo form Z100 was talking to a caller on the radio.

"I want to hear that song you premiered after the 9 at 9 countdown…the one by that British guy," the female caller asked. I didn't think anything of it. There were tons of British guys trying to get on American radio.

"People have been calling all day for this song. I guess people seem to like it. Well, you wanted it, here it is."

The music didn't start to play, but Romeo's voice came on again. "So we have a special guest with us tonight and he brings us a special song, right?"

A familiar voice started talking with a British accent. "This is a song I wrote about two hours ago. I wrote it about a certain person who I hurt really badly for stupid reasons. You know who you are baby." When he said baby it made me realize that it was him. But it couldn't have been him. I shut the water off and wrapped the towel around my body. I turned up the volume on the radio and sat on the toilet next to it. I closed my eyes and just listened.

_I get a feeling I can't explain_

_Whenever your eyes meet mine_

_My heart spins in circles_

_And I lose all space and time_

_And now that we're standing face to face_

_Somethin' tells me It's gonna be okay_

_And I'm ready to fall in love tonight_

_Ready to hold my heart open wide_

_Can't promise forever but baby I'll try_

_I'm ready to fall in love tonight_

Tears stung the corners of my eyes. It was Tom's voice. I was the girl he was talking about before the song. I was the girl that he wrote the song for. The song was about me! I switched off the radio and ran to my room. I glanced at the clock on my nightstand. They were to take off in 90 minutes. I raced to throw clothes on and find a taxi. I took the first taxi I could to JFK airport. When I got there I called Ash's cell phone.

"Hey," she said when she answered the phone.

"What gate are you at?" I asked breathlessly.

"29…you heard the song, didn't you?"

I laughed, "Yes and I'll be right there." I flipped my phone shut and raced to gate 29. When I got in eye shot of the gate, I could see a small group of people hanging around. Harry spotted me first and hit Tom on the arm. Harry pointed to me and Tom smiled widely when his eyes met mine. He dropped his bags and met me halfway. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He took me in his arms and kissed me like I had never been kissed before. This was the kiss that I would remember until the day I died.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Thank to all of you that have read! I have loved every single one of your reviews and I'm so glad that people enjoy the many hours I spend writing these stories! Sadly this one has come to an end but there is a sequel to this and I will have it up within a day or two! Hope you all enjoyed this and I hope you enjoy the sequel!_**

**_Love, Courtney_**

Chapter Nine

The sound of an instant message received rang from my laptop speakers waking me up from my light sleep. I glanced over at the digital clock on my nightstand: 6:02 a.m. Same time every morning and every night, before I went to school and before I went to bed. This had been going on for about eight months, this relationship.

I rubbed my eyes trying to get them adjusted to the light from my monitor. I could barely see the screen name, but it didn't matter. I knew who it was.

**GuitarGeek717**: Morning Beautiful.

**FallingStar727**: Morning baby.

**GuitarGeek717**: How's everything?

**FallingStar727**: Terrible...

**GuitarGeek717**: Why? What happened?

**FallingStar727**: I'm not with you. I miss you so much. I don't know if I can last another week without seeing you.

**GuitarGeek717**: Oh, that's what you meant? Well I miss you too.

**FallingStar727**: That's all?! Well I miss you too?!

**GuitarGeek717**: Sorry baby I'm finishing up a new song...give me a few moments.

GuitarGeek717 went idle.

GuitarGeek717 returned.

**FallingStar727**: ok...

**GuitarGeek717**: Ok I'll send it to your email.

My inbox dinged with a new message. I clicked on the email and read Tom's little message: 'Audrey, here's the newest song to the McFly collection. Hope you like it. Miss you and love you lots, Tom.' I double clicked on the attachment that was named 'Star Girl.' Itunes opened after clicking the file and I waited for the song to start to play. When it did, a huge smile appeared on my face.

_Hey, I'm looking out for my star girl_

_I guess I'm stuck in this mad world_

_There's things that I wanna say_

_but you're a million miles away_

_and I was afraid when you kissed me _

_on your intergalactic Frisbee_

_I wonder why, I wonder why_

_you never asked me to stay_

_(oooooooo)_ _so wouldn't you like to come with me?_

_(oooooooo)_ _surfing the sun as it starts to rise_

_(oooooooo)_ _whoa, your gravity is making me dizzy_

_girl got to tell you_

_I'm feeling much better_

_make a little love in _

_the moonlight_

**FallingStar727**: You're amazing! I love you!

**GuitarGeek717**: I thought you would like it.

**FallingStar727**: I don't like it...I love it!

**GuitarGeek717**: I'm glad...I wrote it about you. Just a little something to help get you through the next week.

**FallingStar727**: Thank you, baby.

**GuitarGeek717**: No problem

**FallingStar727**: Ok, well I better start packing again. I love you.

**GuitarGeek717**: Love you too. I'll call you later. Kisses

**FallingStar727**: Kisses.

I put up the lyrics to I've Got You and shut my monitor. I looked around the room. There wasn't much left in the room beside the bed and computer. I had a few drawers left of clothes but I was going to pack those up the night before I would leave. I glanced over at my nightstand and saw the picture that Ashley took of me and Tom at our birthday party. Only one more week and I would be with him again. In England.

THE END

_**Sequel will be up in a day or two**_


End file.
